Meet the Brothers
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft finally get to meet Quentin's partner James ...
1. Sherlock

Meet the Brothers – Sherlock

Quentin's P.O.V

"Okay, James. Are you ready for this? Sherlock can be more than a bit full on." I asked, when he nodded I knocked on the door of 221b. Mrs Hudson opened the door.

"Hello Quentin. Is Sherlock expecting you?" She asked, I nodded and pulled James through the door. When we entered 221b, John was sat on the sofa watching telly and Sherlock was in the kitchen, doing an experiment by the looks of it.

"Sherlock! Quentin's here!" John announced and Sherlock left the kitchen to join us like a normal person. He must have had a chat with John before we arrived or he wouldn't have done that.

"Who's this?" Sherlock asked as he entered the room.

"This, Sherlock, is my partner James Bond." I said, I was surprised that my brother had asked so nicely.

"So, what do you do for a living?" John asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well, we both work for MI-6 but I can't say much more." James answered.

"That's so cool." John breathed, Sherlock looked as unimpressed as ever.

"John, I'm bored." He announced and moved to go and sit on John's knee.

"Sherlock! Quentin and James have come all this way just to see you." He scolded "Now act like a sociable person for another half an hour and then we will do something to get rid of that boredom. Okay?" John asked. Sherlock agreed and then hid his face in John's neck.

"So, Sherlock. Tell us about your latest case." I suggested. This means that James will get to see his true colours and learn what my family is really like. He started talking about a deranged bomber that had him and John solve strange cases.

" – And then he got us to solve the case of Connie Prince. You know, cos her death was suspicious." He said.

"Why?" James asked and received a sympathetic look from John.

"Aren't people who work for MI-6 supposed to be smart? That was the stupidest question ever!" Sherlock snapped. John put his arms around Sherlock and gave him THE look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It was suspicious because she apparently cut her hand on a rusty nail but when we saw the wound it was clean and fresh so it had to have been made after she died." John continued.

"It turned out that she was murdered by Raoul de Santos, the house-boy. He had a secret relationship with Connie's brother, Kenny Prince and he hated the way she treated Kenny on her show!" Sherlock finished.

"That's impressive." James said.

"Thank you for having us over brother, dear but we simply must be leaving." I said as I stood up.

"Bye" James called. We hadn't even left before we saw John and Sherlock lock lips we hurried after that.

"That is Sherlock, the worst of us. I think you will be okay when Mycroft comes over." I explained as we walked along the road. "Absolutely" James replied leaning in for a quick peck.


	2. Mycroft

Meet the Brothers – Mycroft

"Mycroft will be coming over at some point this week." I said, reminding James because I know he will have forgotten.

"Why this week?" James asked.

"Because it's our week off and Mycroft wouldn't want to disturb us if we were working." I replied.

"How does Mycroft know that it's our week off?" James questioned.

"He will have copies of our schedules, obviously." I answered.

"Isn't that creepy?" ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!

"Just a bit" I replied.

XxxxxxxX HALF AN HOUR LATER XxxxxxxX

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it Mycroft was stood there with another gentleman, hands entwined.

"Hello, Quentin. Good to see you again." Mycroft greeted.

"Hiya, Mycroft. Are you going to introduce me to your partner or shall I deduce him?" I asked, threateningly.

"Please don't deduce him. God knows he get enough of that from Sherlock. Quentin, this is Gregory Lestrade. Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard." He introduced. I beckoned them in and offered them a seat. After I had got both of them a cup of tea, we began.

"Mycroft, Gregory, This is my partner, James."

"Hello." James said as he shook their hands.

"Please call me Greg." Gregory said

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" Mycroft asked politely.

"I'm not allowed to say much but I work at MI-6 with Q." He replied.

"Who's Q?" Greg asked.

"I am. It's my codename, the first letter of my job title. It is just a coincidence that it is also the first letter of my name. It's so people can't trace us easily." I replied.

"Mysterious." Greg observed.

"So, is James the only agent you work with?" Mycroft asked.

"No, every agent has a partner beat suited to their abilities." I replied and then left to go and get some more tea and some biscuits too.

"Who's your partner then?" Greg asked turning to face James.

"A young lady who goes by the code name of 004, she joined MI-6 when she was 11 and she is now 13. I can't tell you anymore than that I'm afraid." James replied.

"Isn't that a bit young to be working for MI-6?" Mycroft asked and Greg nodded.

"Well, it's up to M who is hired so I don't know. If the boss thinks they are good enough then they are hired. Simple as." James answered.

"What do you do, Greg?" James asked.

"I am a Detective Inspector, I work at New Scotland Yard. We frequently hire Sherlock to help us solve cases. He would drive John insane if we didn't." Greg replied.

"Have you met Sherlock yet, James?" Mycroft asked.

"Unfortunately, we went to see him last weekend." I replied,

"What division do you work in Greg?" I asked.

"Homicide."

"Well, thank you for having us over, little brother, but I am a very busy man as is Gregory so we must be going but I definitely expect to see both of you at Christmas." Mycroft said standing up.

"Will Sherlock be going?" I asked.

"He actually said he would for a change, claimed it was because he wants John to meet Mummy but I don't know." Mycroft replied, taking Greg's hand as they left.

"Bye!" James and I called after them, Greg turned around and waved before they disappeared out of sight.

"So, Christmas?" James asked as we walked hand in hand back up to the flat.

"Yes ... ..."


End file.
